Cafe
by Awesome Empress
Summary: Romano was suppose to meet his twin, Feliciano, at the cafe today. It was raining and cold, but he still went like a good older brother. Except Feliciano decideds to cancel at the last second. So here he his at a cafe, all alone. That is until the waiter of the cafe decides to make Romano feel better. And with food too. Maybe this weirdo's not so bad. "You're cute." ...Maybe


Don't know how I got this idea, but I decided it was about time I wrote some Spamano that wasn't like OMGTHEHORROR or OMGTHESADNESS c: So here you go, hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing it.

* * *

Romano sat at the booth at the farthest corner of the cafe, looking out to the street where it was pouring rain. Something beeped in his hand, and he turned to look at his phone.

Reading the text message, the Italian's face pulled down into a scowl as he angrily slammed his phone on the table. Taking a few deep breaths, he brought the steaming cup of coffee to his lips and took a long sip.

Grimancing at the bitter taste, he turned his attention the street again just as a car passed by, spraying the window with water. The brunette no longer looked furious, if anything he looked sad. As if he were abandoned.

The waiter, a tall Spanish man, glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Since he saw the hazel eyed man come into the cafe and take a seat at the back corner, Anthonio couldn't keep his eyes off him.

He was attractive yes, but there was something more that intruiged Anthonio. It was that emotion behind those beautiful orbs of the man. Behind all the fake anger and irritated composure, there was a young man who wanted to smile and say everything was okay.

Walking away from the elderly couple he had served, Anthonio shook his head with a light smile. He really needed to stop creeping on pretty boys. However, once again he felt his eyes travel to the slumped form looking out the window, and felt a pang of sympathy for the guy. Curse him and his Spanish compassion.

Romano still rather upset, was internally ranting about stupid bastardos and dumb fratellino's when he saw a man approaching him. Pulling his red scarf tighter around his neck, Romano pretended not to notice the man.

The small CLANK of a plate hitting the table, made Romano turn to see a waiter placing a small muffin in front of him. Looking confused, he turned to face the waiter who had an unusually cheerful smile.

"I didn't order this." He deadpanned, there was no way in hell he was going to pay for this!

"It's on the house." The waiter said, giving him a wink as he sat down across from him.

The young Italian looked even more confused at this, but made no move to take what was offered. The Spaniard couldn't help a chuckle at how cute the boy looked with his head tilted in confusion like that.

Romano, upon hearing the handsome man in front of him chuckle, felt his face heat up. He looked around for a distraction, and noticed that there were no other workers.

Daring another look at the green eyed waiter in front of him, Romano hesitantly spoke.

"Mister, aren't you suppose to be working?" He asked, wincing at the harshness of his tone. The waiter was only offering him company! He surely had scared him of-

"Please, call me _Toni_! And I'm on break since I'm the boss!" The self proclaimed 'Toni' said, Romano's harsh tone having no affect on him.

Said Italian coughed into his hand in embarrassment when some of the customers turned their attention toward him. The waiter's cheerful tone was really loud in the other wise silent cafe.

Taking a chance to scrutinize the man in front of him, Romano really actually looked. At first glance, the waiter didn't seem like anything special, but if you looked closely you would notice that his dark brown bedhead actually suited him, his brilliant green eyes popped in contrast to his tan skin, and the lazy grin he wore was actually kind of cute.

The Spaniard grinned wider when he realized the cute man in front of him was checking him out.

Romano, realizing he was staring longer than normal, quickly adverted his gaze much to the green eyed man's displeasure. Instead he pulled on the mask of annoyance he always wore and motioned to the muffin in front of him, still looking deliciously innocent.

"What's this?"

"Isn't it awful to be dumped?" He asked, his sympathetic gaze moving from Romano's still flushed face to his phone that he had slammed down earlier.

The younger of the two followed the green eyed man's gaze to his phone, and realization dawned him. This...this Anthonio guy felt pity for him because he thought he had been dumped! Granted that's probably what most people might assume seeing as he did SLAM his phone down. But still! Romano was not the type to handle pity from strangers well.

Face palming, the fiery Italian tried to keep his anger in check which was REALLY hard seeing as he's already in a bad mood.

"Look..._Anthonio_, I appreciate the thought, but you've got it all wrong." He exclaimed, feeling just a_ little_ smug when he saw the other's grin falter as at using the name on his nametag.

Anthonio's grin formed into a cute pout when the other didn't use his nickname. No matter, the fiesty ones were always the most fun.

"And just what did I get wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to the side just like the man in front of him had done earlier.

Romano was stuck between bashing the happy idiot for asking, or gushing over how cute he looked. A similar heat rushed to his face and he cursed his skintone for flushing so easily. Crossing his hands in front of his chest, Romano calmed down and the same saddened look came upon his face.

"It's nothing..."

Anthonio, for once noticing the mood, discreetly pushed the muffin closer. Romano, noticing the move looked up questioningly at the waiter who only gave a sheepish grin.

"Not hungry." He said simply, but his hazel eyes gazed hungrily at the chocolate chip treat in front of him.

Anthonio rolled his eyes, a small smile present. _These kids and their pride_. Suddenly an idea struck him, and he shot Romano a sly grin.

"Well, I _have_ been feeling a little peckish today. Guess I'll eat it if you don't want it." He said, slowly reaching a hand for the plate. It was an obvious lie, but Romano bought right into it.

"Fine! I'll eat it!" Exclaimed Romano, grabbing a fork and digging in. He would never admit to it out loud but the muffin was DELICIOUS.

Anthonio leaned back, a satisfied grin on his face as he watched the cute young man in front of him devour the desert. Totally worth the dollar and twenty five cents.

Finally Romano finished, embarressingly fast I might add, and turned to Anthonio.

"So yeah my name's Anthonio.'' Said brunette repeated. Romano rose a brow, but other wise said nothing.

"Well, when someone tells you their name the polite thing to do is tell them yours." The green eyed man explained, an amused expression on his tan face.

Romano sputtered unintelligently in embarrassment, and mumbled a small _I know_ before answering.

"Romano." He answered simply, his attention solely on the figure in front of him. A figure who he was noticing was _very_ fit under those clothes.

"So Romano," Anthonio started, loving the way Romano shuddered when he said his name, "what brings you to my cafe?"

"I was suppose to meet my little brother here..." Romano started, anger bubbling underneath his cool exterior.

"Oh? A little brother?" Anthonio asked, knowing that Romano was having a hard time trying to confess his problem.

"Yeah he's my twin, and he always the better one!" Anthonio drooled a little at the thought of two Romanos. He did have a thing for twins...but no! This was no time for thinking with his dick!

"And why do you say that?" Anthonio asked, leaning towards him. He had read in a chic magazine that when girls do this it meant they liked you. Romano obviously wasn't a girl, but well it's the thought that counts right?

Unbeknownst to him, Romano had read a similiar magazine on body posture. When he was caught, his defense was_ 'I'M STUDYING TO KNOW IF CHICS LIKE_ _ME ALRIGHT?!'_ Cheering internally, Romano answered the waiter, the only person that he _kinda sorta_ liked their company.

"He's always been better at stuff! Like painting and money, and...and stuff!" He replied heatedly, his jealousy clouding his mind momentarily.

Remembering where he was, Romano calmed down and tried to play it cool. But when Anthonio burst out laughing, turned beet red.

"R-Roma...you look...so...much like a t-tomato!" He said between laughing. The embarassed Italian tried to hide his face in his red scarf, but that only prooved to further amuse the Spaniard.

"You're as read as your scarf! H-How cute!" Anthonio observed, clutching his sides to try and control his laughter.

Romano didn't think his stupid face could get any redder. That was until the idiot waiter called him cute. No one that sexy had ever called him cute! The usually fiery Italian felt like he had a fever.

Calming down from his laughing fit, the waiter wiped small tears from his eyes. He noticed how red the young man in front of him was and remember that he absentmindedly complimented him. A small, barely noticable blush dusted his cheeks pink and he rushed to dissolve the awkward atmosphere.

"Anyways, you seem amazing Roma! I've only talked to you for about 15 minutes and you already have me cracking up! Stop being so judgemental about yourself and realize how awesome you are!" Anthonio assured, feeling like one his best friends for using the word 'awesome'.

Meanwhile, Romano's head was working a mile a minute. This guy! He was so weird! Complimenting him and buying him food! He's never gotten this much attention before!

"I-I, b-but you don't even know me!" Romano exclaimed lamely. He needed to stop this weird feeling in his chest that was forming.

Hopefully he wasn't going to get sick or anything.

Anthonio smiled at him lovingly, and leaned on the tabletop, his head in his hands. This guy was so cute!

"I know enough." He said to Romano in all seriousness, staring directly into his hazel eyes.

Romano deflated into the seat. This guy was making his heart feel heavy...

"Can I call you Roma?" The cheerful waiter asked suddenly. Romano gave him an exasperated look, before answering.

"I-I guess since you've already called me that...B-But only cause I'm in a g-good mood!"

"Yay!" Anthonio cheered, throwing his arms up in the air.

Making sure the Spaniard wasn't looking, Romano let a small smile grace his lips as he looked at the bubbly idiot in front of him.

"Thank you..." He whispered.

A sudden sneeze brought him out of stupor and he noticed Anthonio grabbing a tissue to blow his nose with. Romano shot him a look, and the waiter sheepishly smiled back at him.

"It's pretty cold in here huh?"

"Guess it's time to turn up the heater." Romano replied, smirking smugly at the other's horrified expression.

"No way! It's too expensive!" The Spaniard stammered, rubbing at his arms to keep warm.

"So you'll waste money buying complete strangers food, but not on heating the place?" Romano asked incrediously.

"Correction; cute strangers." Anthonio replied, shooting the man across from him a flirty wink, but it was ruined by another sneeze.

"You're an idiot." Romano stated bluntly, feeling oddly at ease with this weirdo.

"It was my Spanish compassion!" Came the whine. Seeing as the waiter, who was only wearing a short sleeved shirt, wasn't going to turn up the heater, Romano made a decision.

The Italian swiftly stood up and walked the short distance to the shivering man across from him. Without saying a word, the hazel-eyed young man pulled his hoodie off and placed it on the Spaniard, helping him put it on like a mother would to a child. He also slipped his beloved red scarf over the others neck, wrapping it snugly.

Walking back to his seat, as if he had not just forced his clothing on another man, Romano slid his still full cup of coffee towards the other, and sat down with a huff. Pointedly ignoring the look he was getting from the tan man in front of him, the fiery brunette look out the window again but his early depressing aura was gone.

On the other hand, Anthonio was having trouble trying to contain himself. He wanted to launch himself at the other and glomp him to death.

Okay, maybe not to death. But he sure as hell wanted to do SOMETHING to the cute boy. Who knew that this fiery little spirit could also be such a caring person?

Romano turned and coughed into his hand, his cheeks turning red. The waiter wondered why for a bit until he realized that he was the reason; he was caught staring again.

"Are you sure you don't need it more?"

"Look at me. I had a jacket underneath that hoodie. I think I can survive without it."

Deciding it would be better to NOT kill the other in bear hug gone wrong, the Spaniard instead sent him a charming grin and procedded to take a sip from the cup he was given. He does make the **best** coffee if he says so himself.

"Thank you Roma~ I never knew you were such a softie!" Anthonio teased, burrying his face in the soft scarf. It smelled of spice and cinnamon, and the smell of fall. It was a beautiful scent that described Romano perfectly.

'I'm such a weirdo.' Anthonio thought, a small smile etched on his face as Romano became beet red once again.

"I'm not!" Romano defended, crossing his arms over his chest, trying and failing to appear angry. "I'm used to taking care of others. I have a brother you know!"

Anthonio only smiled warmly at the other, feeling a bit of heat rise to his own cheeks. The hoodie he was given was obviously too small for him, but he didn't care. It was warm and given to him by Romano.

_He'd treasure it forever!_

As if reading the thoughts of a certain happy Spaniard, Romano bluntly stated, "I'm going to want that back."

_Or not._

"The hoodie?"

"And the scarf."

"Aww! But you just gave it to me!"

"And I'm going to be taking it back too."

"You're so mean Romanoooo!"

"Wasn't born to be nice."

"Can't I keep it?"

"It's too small for you!"

"I don't mind!"

"Why do you want it so badly?!"

"Because it's Roma's!"

Anthonio wrapped his arms around himself as if to keep Romano from taking away the hoodie. Romano was standing up, his cheeks red, scowling at the waiter with a confused expression. The staredown continued until finally the hazel-eyed man relented, and plopped down into his seat.

"Ugh- You!" Romano said, finding trouble speaking suddenly. The waiter only grinned at him, knowing he had won.

"Are you a girl or something?! Only girls take hoodies that are not theirs!" Romano weakly argued.

"I can be a girl for you~" Anthonio teased, taking a sip of coffee, enjoying the way the small Italian sputtered in anger and embarrassment.

"Whatever."

For a while it stayed silent, and Romano finally noticed that he and the Spaniard had been chatting for over an hour already. They were the only ones left in the empty cafe. Taking a glance at his watch, Romano realized he had overstayed his welcome.

Standing up, the Italian zipped up his jacket and pulled the hood over his head. It wasn't pouring outside, but he wasn't going to take any chances in getting his hair wet.

"It's about time I get going." He stated, starting to walk away from the booth.

Seeing Romano start to leave, Anthonio bolted up from the booth as well and raced in front of him.

"You're leaving already?" He whined, stretching his arms wide so that the Italian wouldn't walk past him.

"I've been here for an hour already!"

"Can't you stay?"

"Nope. I got a bed that needs me to be sleeping in it."

"But I'll be lonely Roma!"

"Then close up the shop early and head home too."

"...I can do that?"

"...You're the boss right?"

"Yupp!"

"Then you can do anything you want."

"I didn't know that!"

"Well, now you do."

Romano slipped under the Spaniard's outstretched arms easily, and made his way towards the door, deliberately taking slow steps.

"Wait!"

The hazel-eyed man turned to meet the emerald gaze of Anthonio, one brow raised. Ignoring the little spark that passed through his body, Romano sighed.

"What now?''

"Don't you want your hoodie and scarf back?"

Taking a glance out the window, Romano saw the rain start to pick up again. His jacket was made specifically for the rain so he wouldn't have trouble walking home but Anthonio...

"You can _borrow_ it for today."

"When can I return it to you?"

"When it's not raining and it's washed."

"Then that means you're going to stop by the cafe again?" Anthonio asked, his green eyes shining with hope. Unable to keep the eye contact, Romano looked away, feeling stupid for blushing, **yet again**.

"Guess I have no choice."

"Yay!"

"Don't get any ideas though! It's not like I'm coming back just to see you!"

"Whatever you say Roma~ At least_ I_ get to see _you_!"

Huffing in fake annoyance, Romano was about to turn around and head home, until a notepad and a pen were shoved in his face. Giving a questioningly glance to the Spaniard, the Italian took the items.

"What's this for?"

"I want your number!"

"Why?!"

"What if you forget to come back to me?"

Romano's face burned and he felt a bit whoozy since all the blood was going to his cheeks instead of his brain. This guy! He was just so...so blunt, embarrasing, idiotic, stupid, cute, sexy, caring, kind...whoa. Pretending that his mind was not going down the gutter, Romano smiled. A tiny, little miniscual of a smile. But it was a smile nonetheless, and a smile that Anthonio caught.

"Bastard." Romano cursed, but began writing his number on the small notepad.

Before he could hand it back, the small Italian was engulfed in a huge hug. The taller man that was holding him, squeezed him a bit before murmuring into his ear.

"Stop judging yourself. I think you're amazing and chances are high that I'm not the only one. Smile a little more okay? A person as cute as you shouldn't be so sad."

Anthonio held that stiff, small body against his for a few seconds until finally Romano seemed to melt into the embrace, and timidly wrap his own arms around the Spaniard.

Cheering internally, Anthonio let go and smiled at the Italian. The second he was released, Romano bolted for the door.

"Bastard!"

The word would have offended anyone. But not Anthonio. The cheeky Spaniard had seen the hazel-eyed boy's face before he dashed out the door. If he really was a bastard well then...

"Guess this bastard just got some digits!" He shouted happily to the empty cafe, doing a little victory dance.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain Italian had stuck around to witness this little dance. Romano made his way towards his apartment, a barely noticable smile on his flushed face. His heart seemed to be beating a mile a second!

But with one last glance towards the small little cafe, he decided he wouldn't mind getting a little sick after today...

* * *

Well there ya have it! If you enjoyed it please review, follow, and favorite and I'll know to make more! If ya didn't, WHO CARES?! If ya didn't like it write me a review saying how horrible it was to you and I'll consider your advice if it's put nicely. I probably won't change my writing style tho (^^;)

Bye! :D

-Empress


End file.
